Hollow Emptiness
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: Empty is the best way to describe the way I feel right now. Without Jennifer's loving arms to comfort me, life wasn't worth living.


**Alright well… Jennifer's Body is sick and the movie really touches me, especially of how deep Jennifer and Needy's friendship is. Some people don't have the ability to understand how deep and strong it is, but I do understand, and I think it's beautiful.**

**This story contains light girl x girl so if you don't like it, piss off and go away. It also contains some pretty strong depression sooooo… yeah XD And for the record, I have nothing against people's beliefs in God or Satan. Believe whatever you want, and be happy with your religion. I mean absolutely NO offense with this story. I'm just telling it through Needy's point of view and of what she thinks of the situation in my story. So please don't take anything in this story the wrong way.**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

* * *

Empty is the best way to describe the way I feel right now. I shouldn't be feeling anything at all anymore, which is probably why I feel this way; empty, if that makes any sense to you. It probably doesn't.

Sorry if that sounded a little bitchy, but I'm a very damaged person. Many horrible things have happened to me recently… only recently. In the past few months the only bar in Devil's Kettle burned down, one of my sweet friends was murdered, my boyfriend was murdered in the same way, and then I gathered up all my hate and anger and murdered the bitch who killed them both… the fucking cannibal who _ate_ parts of them.

This happened to be my best friend, Jennifer Check. Well… ex-best friend, anyway.

She's on the other side, now. I don't know whether God was nice to her and accepted her soul into Heaven or not. She never really was that nice of a person, even when we were little. She always used to steal my toys, pour lemonade on my bed, and always made me be Ugly Ashley when we played dolls.

However, I'm not even sure she has a soul anymore, after that _thing_ made itself comfortable within Jennifer's body. After she was murdered by those damn bastards of that retarded rock band, if you can even call them that, that demon was the only thing keeping her alive. Because Jennifer _did_ die… but I'm still not one hundred percent sure of whether her soul actually left her body, or if it morphed with the one of the foul demon.

Either way I guess it didn't really matter. She was a succubus. _Was. _She was eating boys. Killing them. Ruining another happy Christmas every time she did; ruining the lives of all their friends and family. Everyone in Devil's Kettle was effected.

If I knew earlier that she was doing this, I would've tried to stop her. I would've tried to save Ahmet, Jonas, Colin, and… Chip.

Sadness dawned over my heart from the memory. The horrific vision of witnessing Jennifer eat him is forever engraved in my mind. The feeling of his life drifting away in my arms left a wave of guilt in my bones. It hurts to move, sometimes, knowing that if I was quicker he wouldn't have perished.

I should've kissed him goodbye. Perhaps if I did, he would've been magically healed or magically brought back to life, like in those sappy Disney movies.

But Disney isn't real. Life doesn't work that way. Magic doesn't exist and miracles never truly happen. Nobody comes back. Nobody gets off the cross.

God really is a piece of shit. If God truly does exist, why the fuck didn't He do anything to stop bloody Satan from possessing my best friend's body? The Devil killed the girl who meant absolutely everything to me and was reeking gory hell over Devil's Kettle, and God was just sitting back in His fucking recliner jacking off to our massive tragedy boner. He could've sent Jesus or some heavenly angel down here to help us. That would've been nice.

But of course not. Instead, four innocent boys had to be murdered. All their families had to be devastated. Our town had to be numb with pain. I was forced to push my love aside and kill Jennifer.

Actually, maybe that love wasn't pushed aside. Maybe it fused with the anger I was feeling at the time. Because I knew it took all the love I had to plunge that box cutter into Jennifer's heart.

Does that make any sense to you? That it took all my love to kill someone? Well, if you saw the peaceful look of serenity on Jennifer's face, the radiant love of blue that appeared in her eyes, right as she died, maybe you'd understand.

In anger, frustration, and hatred, I tore off the BFF necklace that she still proudly wore. The clear shock and hurt displayed on her expression pained me, but I shook it off; I knew Jennifer didn't exist anymore. She was just a monster now. But once the necklace came off, once our friendship ended, she didn't fight back anymore. It was as if she lost the will to fight.

Her gentle fingertips tragically slipped away from mine as she plummeted below onto her soft bed. As I fell on top of her and thrusted the knife into her heart, my own heart felt like it had just broken in two. She gasped from pain, from realization of what was happening, and I felt tears fill my eyes. My heart throbbed in my chest as the blood from her wound poured down onto her neck, squirting over her pale skin. I watched the shine in her eyes grow dimmer and dimmer.

"My tit…" She said, barely above a whisper, an almost smile on her face.

I shook my head. "No…" It was a challenge to keep my voice steady. "… your heart."

She said no more words after that, but within her final breaths as an undead, I could see Jennifer again. Like, the _real_ Jennifer. I could see her eyes light up, her skin regain its natural tone, the corners of her full lips twitching upwards. She looked so relaxed and peaceful despite that she was dying. Even though she didn't say anything, didn't have the strength to say anything, I could hear her silent words just from looking into her eyes:

"_It was always yours, Needy."_

Then Jennifer was gone. Just like that. Then her mom walked in, and trust me when I say that was an awkward situation, but at the time I was just so relieved that everything was finally over. No more lives would be taken before their time. The people of Devil's Kettle wouldn't have to worry anymore. They could live their lives in peace because that evil demon had been sent back down to where it belongs, hopefully to never return.

The longer I spent in that fucking mental institute, however, the more the truth started to dawn on me. It was the day I was thrown into solitary confinement that everything suddenly clicked into place.

I had no one. My best friend is gone. My boyfriend is gone. My mom thinks I'm insane. _Everyone_ thinks I'm insane.

But I'm not. They just haven't seen what I've seen. Had to go through what I've gone through.

And as much as I wanted to believe that that goddamn demon was truly erased from existence, I knew better. Maybe it was gone, but it surely left its mark. On me. It obviously didn't want to be forgotten.

I will be forever cursed with this demon bite mark on my shoulder of where Jennifer bit me. The Demon Jennifer, anyway.

Either way, Demon Jennifer or real Jennifer, this scar is all I have left of her now. I gaze at the wound or feel it itch and all my childhood memories with that beautiful girl come back to me with a new wave of pain. It was horrible.

I didn't wear the golden BFF necklace now. After all, Jen and I aren't biffs anymore.

After I killed those fucktards from Low Shoulder, thanks to the demonic powers I gained when I was bitten, I honestly didn't know what to do. I had no safe home to return to, no place that would accept someone like me. I never had to eat, drink, or sleep a wink. So I just kept walking. And walking. And walking. Journeying to nowhere. I had nothing better to do.

After awhile, I actually decided to stop for a bit, taking shelter from the heavy rain of nightfall under a gigantic tree in a lush green forest far away from my original home. I tried to force my feelings away, but for some reason, tonight, my heart wouldn't listen to me.

I could smell this light, lilac scent in the air. It invaded my senses and I immediately recognized it as Jennifer's perfume that she always wore. My blue eyes instantly shot back and forth, but there was no sign of Jennifer. No sign of any lilacs, either. But I could still smell that lovely fragrance.

And that smell just brought over a million memories of Jennifer back into my mind. Her beautiful face… how beautiful it was, even when we were little ankle-biters. Her radiant cerulean eyes that always have this hypnotizing effect on me. Her gorgeous pale skin and absolutely perfect body, long legs, slender fingers, large breasts. That seductive voice that sends chills down my spine, but the way it gives me butterflies when we're alone. That sweet smile that I get lime green jell-O of every time she directs a fake one towards those horny boys, but the way it makes my heart melt when she gives me the true smiles. She always saves the sweetest things for me, when we get to be alone.

I was never certain if Jennifer actually loved me or not. She's stated it to me, only once, but I still wasn't sure. Every hot person she saw, she used to call salty. But with me, she'd call me beautiful, even when I looked hideous. It was… nice.

When we played boyfriend/girlfriend, her kisses were always so soft, her touches were always so gentle, her embraces were always so comforting and her words were always so caring. I remember looking into her eyes one time and it resembled the love I always saw shining in Chip's eyes, but with Jennifer… something was different. It was… mesmerizing. It felt stronger.

I didn't want to jump to conclusions, however, so I never asked her about it. It would've been too much to hope for, anyway.

… You've probably figured it out by now, but… I'm somewhat of a lesbigay. I've been in love with Jennifer Check ever since we were kids, I just never wanted to admit it. Even to myself.

And to be completely honest, without Jennifer's loving arms to comfort me, life wasn't worth living.

…

…

"_Needy…"_

That voice sent chills down my spine. Without a doubt I recognized it as Jennifer. But… how? I know she's dead. I killed her with my own bloody hands!

I decided to speak back, though. "J-Jen?" Shit, my voice is so dry. I haven't spoken in weeks. It feels weak and worthless, like my voice won't make a difference anymore and is threatening to disappear. "Jennifer?" It was a bit stronger that time, thankfully without the stutter.

I got no reply, and… are those tears in my eyes? Haven't felt those since I plunged that box cutter into the muscle that sustained her life. I sighed silently to myself, feeling a lonely and desperate sob clawing at the back of my throat.

Maybe I really was insane.

But then I heard it again. _"Needy… my poor little Needy…"_

"Jennifer?!" I cried out her name this time, a sob following as I rushed to my feet and looked around. I still didn't see anything. I fell to my knees, the rain folding my hair against my pale face and soaking my clothes. "God… fuck…" I swore, "… please don't do this to me. Stop messing with my mind, Jennifer… I need you…"

I aimed my fist towards the ground but it was caught in midair by a force that I could not describe. I froze, my blind eyes widening as I felt this light warmth sooth my hand gently, before the warmth surrounded my whole body as if it were embracing me. Slowly, I tilted my head upwards. At first, I didn't see anything. Then an outline focused. A few more details and I coul see the fine details of a face and I knew right away this was the cause of the voice that was haunting me.

It was Jennifer. But at the same time, it wasn't. It was… Jennifer's soul, like… _my_ Jennifer. The one whose beautiful eyes hypnotized me. The one whose sweet smiles made my heart melt. But… this was just an illusion being created by my mind. I could see Jennifer's eyes and look right through them—literally. This soul of hers had no body, a wandering transparent spirit. I could see her with my own eyes… feel the warmth of her… but I could see right through her, and I knew this couldn't be real.

But as her face nuzzled my hair, her lips descending gently upon my forehead, I shuddered. I got those familiar butterflies I always got when I was around her. This seemed… to real to be fake.

"_Did my Needs miss me?"_

Needs. Only _she_ called me that. "Yes," I admitted. Illusion or not, I didn't have the will to fight against it. I missed her so much that all I could do was hope that it was real and try to focus on her voice and her touch.

But I couldn't feel skin. Only warmth. I raised my arm to stroke her cheek, but my fingers phased right through her. It was so sudden, but right as that happened, I broke down. Heavy sobs escaped my throat as rivers of tears spilled over my eyes.

I just couldn't believe it. Here she was, my Jennifer, right in front of me, _talking_ to me… and I couldn't even touch her. Couldn't embrace her. Couldn't get the required comfort that I wanted to pull out of the situation that could be my last moment with her.

"_My poor Needy…" _I heard her say. I felt the warmth intensify and focus on my tearstained cheeks. _"C'mon, no more crying, Needs."_

I think she was trying to wipe away my tears, but because of the fact that she wasn't a solid being, the thoughtful act was impossible to execute. My tears continued to flow.

"J-Jennifer…" I sobbed, my eyes shutting tightly. "I miss you so much. I'm so sorry…"

I could practically sense her spirit smile. _"Why are you sorry?"_ She asked softly.

Am I seriously having a conversation with a dead person? Like honestly, how is this even happening? This kinda thing only happens in movies.

… Then again, my best friend was possessed by an evil demon. The demon left its mark on me. I have superhuman strength and the ability to levitate. Nothing is that hard to believe anymore.

I buried my face in my hands, overwhelmed. The hollow emptiness inside of me just kept growing larger and larger, threatening to engulf any sanity I had left. "I _killed_ you, Jennifer! I'm so… so sorry…"

I shivered upon hearing her voice: _"No more crying."_

"But it's all my fault!" I cried, staring at her, noticing how her face fell. "If I knew what Low Shoulder was going to do, I would've tried harder to stop you from going with them! If I knew you were a demon earlier, I would've tried to stop you from killing! I would've tried to find a way to rid you of the demon without harming you! But… I didn't know anything… and lives had to cost because of my stupidity. I lost my boyfriend… and… I had to kill my best friend who still means absolutely everything to me.

"It's just… it's so _hard_, Jennifer. I miss you so much… life means nothing to me if you're not here with me. I… want to be with you again, Jennifer. Please…"

I saw her smile after awhile, a heartwarming smile, and her heat surrounded my body again. _"You don't want to live anymore?"_ She asked.

"Not without you," I replied.

"_Do you miss me, Needy?"_

"Yes," I answered shakily.

"… _Do you love me, Needy?"_

"…… Yes."

Her smile stretched so wide that it almost seemed to tear off her face. And all of a sudden, her warmth was gone. I saw her spirit float in the air, retreating. "Jennifer!" I called out, jumping to my feet and sprinting after her. I couldn't let her leave me now. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Thankfully she moved slowly enough for me to keep up with her. She watched me the whole time I chased after her, and she made a sudden halt. I gasped as I made an instant stop in front of her. I quickly took notice of the fact that I was standing on ground and she wasn't. She was floating above a cliff. A massive one.

I glanced down it and I knew that if I fell from there, even with my demonic powers, I wouldn't survive.

And then I clicked all the pieces together and I suddenly understood.

Her smile faltered, only for an instant, when she knew that I understood what I had to do. _"Are you sure, Needy?"_ She asked, some worry in her voice. _"You'll need a massive tampon after this."_

"No, I won't," I replied, surprised by the sudden strength and determination in my voice. I outstretched my arm towards her, my fingers pointing forwards. She reached out also, and I felt the warmth of her faded fingertips overlap mine. "I just want to be with you, Jennifer."

With this said, her form sank beneath the horizon of the cliff and I hurriedly dove after her.

The sudden adrenaline rush and burst of air felt like a thousand tornados were having their way with my body. My heart was beating impossibly fast and my gut was twisting uncomfortably. My eyes were watery and bloodshot, and I had great difficulty keeping them open with the wind attacking me like that. But I knew Jennifer was still in front of me, and because of that I forced my eyes to stay wide open.

She was purposely falling faster than me so that she would stay in my vision, which I was very thankful for. Gravity kept pulling me faster and faster towards the jagged earth below. Damn… this is probably gonna be fucking painful.

I feel this fearful lump in my throat when I see that the closer I got to the ground, the more her transparent form began to truly fade away into mist. Her legs were completely gone and her torso was beginning to disappear. I opened my mouth to call her name, but my voice was gone. I feel a sob stuck in my throat as tears shredded out of my eyes.

"_Don't worry,"_ I heard her say faintly, a comforting smile on her expression. _"Let's fade away together, Needy."_

And suddenly, everything was alright. I was now mere metres from the ground and her entire form was gone. I allowed my eyes to close as I waited for the pain to strike me.

3…

2…

1…

…?

The pain never seemed to come. I waited for minutes, which seemed to melt into frightening hours, but the pain never came. I bravely opened my eyes, but all I could see was white. Not a blinding white… just a never-ending space of the pale colour. Nothing else. No sound, no object, no person.

No Jennifer.

I called out her name, then screamed it, but I got no answer. My heart was breaking as it slammed continuously against my rib cage, my entire form trembling against the chilly air. I wrapped my arms around my naked self, sobbing.

Is this what death is supposed to be like? An empty white room with no one else to talk to? Nothing else to do? I would suffer more here than I did in life. If this is God's cruel idea of a joke, then I swear to fucking G—I sighed to myself. I don't even know anymore.

Maybe this was Hell or something. Maybe Satan wanted revenge against me for killing his little pet so he sentenced me into this white cage of eternal loneliness and suffering. I always pictured Hell being a fiery wasteland with crimson demons and blood all over the place, though.

Is this what… Jennifer had to suffer through, too?

I keep crying, and crying, and crying. For myself. For her. I can't take this. I need her with me. I murmur to myself, "I love you Jen… I love you." Desperate sobs. "Please don't leave me all alone…"

Loving arms encircled my waist and held me close, stroking my hair. My face is buried within a large, bare chest, and my body is suddenly very warm. Four words are gently whispered into the shell of my ear:

"Where's it at, Monistat?"

I smiled as tears fell from my eyes in a new way. I raised my head and stared into those perfect sapphire orbs of _my_ Jennifer. Mine and mine alone. She softly kissed my tears away and I sighed shakily, embracing her as tight as I could.

"What's up, Vagisil?

* * *

**Hmm… maybe this wasn't brilliant but I still like it, and the idea was stuck in my head for awhile. I absolutely ADORE Jennifer's Body, I don't give a shit if it bombed. It's sexy and funny and Megan Fox is just plain awesome. :)**

**Please Review!! ^^**


End file.
